1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, an electronic device, and an operating method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network system, a switch, and an operating method of a network system.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in information technology, network systems are widely used in our daily lives.
A typical network system includes several switches. The switches are connected to each other through connection ports to transmit network packets. A spanning tree protocol can be applied to the network system to avoid loops occurred among the switches. In using the spanning tree protocol, when the network topology of the network system is changed, topology change notifications (TCNs) will be broadcasted to all of the switches in the network system to update packet transmission paths in the network system.
However, when changing the network topology of the network system, it is not necessary to update the packet transmission paths corresponding to all of the switches in the network system, as this would cause a decrease in efficiency of the network system. Additionally, broadcasting the TCNs results in flooding and network congestion due to the excessive transmission involved, ultimately resulting in a decrease in bandwidth and stability of the network system.